


Zero to Sixty in Half a Sec

by verushka70



Category: Durham County, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: The face he sees when he gets in the elevator absolutely freaks him out. It's Joe. With no hair. Joe. In a suit. Red tie. Billy stumbles against the elevator wall.Firm hands grab him, steady him. He meets bloodshot eyes. In Joe's double's jacket, Billy sees a holster. A fucking cop.Billy looks down at Joe-cop's hand where it grips his arm. The hand slides slowly off.





	Zero to Sixty in Half a Sec

**Author's Note:**

> A July 31st, 2009, [due south 6 degrees snippet](https://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/184217.html) posting.  
> Prompt:  
>  _along the brittle treacherous bright streets_  
>  _of memory comes my heart, singing like_  
>  _an idiot, whispering like a drunken man_  
>  (e.e. cummings)  
> Thanks to [lucifuge_5](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/), [rubberbutton](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/), and [spuffyduds](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/) and M--- for beta.

 

 

 

Jenifur, collectively, prefer individual rooms. This suits Billy just fine.  
  
And if he had to be in Vancouver again, it's strangely less distressing at the downtown Days Inn, surrounded by tourists. It's so anti-HCL it's almost funny. Not his old Vancouver, anyway. Wasn't where HCL used to hang.  
  
But the face he sees, when he gets in the elevator late that afternoon, absolutely freaks him out.  
  
It's Joe. But with no hair. Joe. In a suit. With a red fucking tie.  
  
He stumbles against the elevator wall. His heart falls into his guts and stops beating properly.  
  
“Hey, hey” – firm hands grab his upper arms, steady him. “You all right?”  
  
Their eyes meet. In Joe's double's jacket, Billy sees leather. A holster.  
  
He's a fucking cop. With bloodshot eyes in need of sleep. Like Billy's.  
  
“I'm, um, yeah, I'm all right,” Billy stutters.  
  
“Ya sure? Rough night?” the Joe-cop says.  
  
“Know somethin' about 'em, eh?” Billy smiles thinly.  
  
Joe-cop scowls. “What if I do?” His chilling gaze slows Billy's heart down some.  
  
Oh, this is better than Joe. This is zero-to-sixty in half a sec – rage with a reason, Billy senses.  
  
He shrugs, leaning against the wall. Looks down at Joe-cop's hand where it still grips his upper arm.  
  
The hand slides slowly off.  
  
“Gave me a start,” Billy mutters, looking back up at Joe-cop. “You look exactly like someone I used to know. Someone dead.”  
  
Joe-cop doesn't look surprised. “Mike Sweeney.” He pauses. “Mean somethin' to you, this guy I look like?”  
  
“Billy Tallent.” He hesitates, playing the game. “What if he did?”  
  
When the elevator door dings, Sweeney grabs Billy by the elbow. “Come with me,” he growls.

 

 

 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly enhanced with beta-ing by [](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/profile)[lucifuge_5](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/), [](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/profile)[rubberbutton](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/), [](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/profile)[spuffyduds](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/)... and proofreading by M---.
> 
> There is a snippet sequel to this: [All Bite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12230487).


End file.
